


Night In

by olivewithwings



Category: Wyvern & Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivewithwings/pseuds/olivewithwings
Summary: Avery & Jamie have a disagreement but it ends in kissing so does it really matter?





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

> this was written dumb and fast, just the way i like it ;*

It wasn’t their first kiss.

That was something fast and hard, something angry and hot.

This was worlds apart from that sort of kiss. This was like a giddily shared secret.

Whenever they pulled away from each other their reddened lips curled into smiles.

They were at Jamie’s house, sharing his bed. They had just been innocently watching a movie at first. A barely scary horror movie that Avery had picked out. As they watched the screen, they joked about the story and the pitifully developed characters. For the first time in a long while, it was like they were just a normal pair of high school seniors. There was no city to defend, no demons to defeat; just a silly movie to watch and a bowl of popcorn to share.

And it felt so, so, so good.

As the movie began to wind down, revealing the twist that Avery had predicted during the title sequence, Jamie’s attention turned from the screen to the boy next to him.

In the light of the TV he couldn’t help but acknowledge the dark circles that perpetually hung under Avery’s blue eyes. But despite the smaller boy’s apparent physical exhaustion the expression on his face was one of contentment.

There was even the ghost of a smile in the corners of his lips.

That alone made Jamie’s chest swell uncontrollably, as he reached over and wrapped his arms around Avery -- pulling the darker haired boy against his side.

“What is it now?” Avery asked, surprised by Jamie’s sudden clinginess. It felt almost belated, as he expected to be clung to during the ‘scary parts’ of the entirely unscary movie they’d been watching.

“Nothing -- you just,” Jamie sighed, nuzzling his face into Avery’s hair, “You looked happy and it just -- it made me happy too.”

“Wow, that’s gay,” Avery snickered, smirking at Jamie, who feigned offence in response.

“How could you mock my feelings!”

“You’re being overdramatic,” Avery replied, reaching up and taking hold of Jamie’s lower jaw; pulling his face down to press a kiss to the taller boys’ lips.

As they pulled apart a smile parted Jamie’s lips, “Apology accepted.”

“Pfft, an apology?”

“Are you saying it wasn’t an apology for making fun of me?” Jamie prodded.

“Of course, it wasn’t,” Avery shrugged. “I have nothing to apologize for.”

“Liar!” Jamie gasped, half-tackling Avery to the mattress.

“Hey!” Avery yelped, collapsing against the soft blankets that covered the bed. “This isn’t fair you a giant!”

“This will all be over once you apologize,” Jamie grinned, pining Avery’s wrists to the bed above his head with one of his hands.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I dare,”Jamie grinned wolfishly, moving his hand closer to Avery’s side.

“I’ll set this bed on fire,” Avery warned.

“No, you won’t.”

“I so wi--,” but before Avery could finish his threat Jamie had begun to mercilessly tickle his ribs. Avery wriggled under Jamie’s touch, gasping on involuntary laughter as he tried to escape.

All the while Jamie continued his onslaught.

“Apologize!”

“Never!” Avery choked out, bucking under the taller man.

“All it takes is one little, ‘I’m sorry Jamie’, and you’ll be free!”

“You were being gay!”

Once again Jamie gasped dramatically, which gave Avery the opening he needed to escape.

In the blink of an eye Avery had wrapped his legs around Jamie’s abdomen and thrown his weight off to one side, knocking Jamie over. After which Avery sat on top of the conquered man, who laid in defeat under him.

“That was cheating,” Jamie whined.

“No, that was tactical.”

Jamie rolled his eyes, “If you wanted to ride--”

Avery interrupted him by dropping his hand over Jamie’s mouth, “Don’t ruin this.”

Jamie furrowed his brow and Avery could nearly hear his upset exclamation. So, he leaned forward, kissing the back of his hand.

Jamie’s muffled exclamation made Avery snort, before pulling his hand back and replacing it with his lips.

As they kissed, soft and gentle, Avery slid off Jamie and they ended up lying in the bed; facing one another. The credits of the movie had long since played and all that illuminated the room was the little bit of light that snuck under Jamie’s bedroom door.

When they would pull apart Jamie would gaze, wonderstruck at Avery, who would initiate another kiss to escape Jamie’s stare.

Eventually their kissing slowed to the occasional peck, until Avery began to stifle yawns. Jamie also felt sleep pulling at the edges of his mind, so he wrapped Avery in his arms and pulled one of the many blankets over them.

And in their shared warmth, the pair drifted peacefully to sleep.


End file.
